


A Tale of Two Princes

by jhengchie



Series: A Tale of Two Princes [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Verse, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: A Tale of two princesJohnkunRoyalty AU, omegaverse,When the rebellious prince of Korea decided to do one last mischievous deed before he his arranged marriage, he did not expect o cause trouble with the visiting Prince of China.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: A Tale of Two Princes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Tale of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Random thought because I am johnkun deprived

A/n: Random thought because I am johnkun deprived

\---

Johnny was branded as the playboy prince for a reason, he likes to play with boys. Since he was not the heir to the throne, he had more freedom over his cousin and that made him a mischievous monarch who ended up in a lot of scandals. The most recent one, and the last straw for his parents, was a commoner claiming that they were pregnant with Johnny’s child.

“But I wear condom and I make sure they drink pills, that can’t be mine.” Johnny argued.

“It’s not a guarantee.” Doyoung, his best friend and Taeyong’s adviser and lawyer, glared at him. “The Duke is furious and I am afraid he’s taking matters into his own hands.” Doyoung sighed and handed Johnny an envelope with the royal seal.

Johnny took it and tore the paper without grace nor care. He skimmed through the letter and then balled it up before throwing it into the bin.

“You have been summoned and I am afraid that you have to come back to the palace at once.” Doyoung stood tall despite a few inches shorter than Johnny. “The royal guards are to escort you and I can’t do anything, they had the place locked up and sealed, the only way out is through the window and I am sure you don’t want to jump off a 30 storey building.” Doyoung said, face blank of emotions and Johnny sighed and went to his room to pack up.

The palace was foreign to Johnny as much as he used to live there when he was younger. His parents had given him freedom at the age of eighteen and he had done a lot of things that had disgraced the palace. He sat on the chair across his father who was frowning at him.

“You’ve been in the headlines far too many times to be ignored Youngho.” Yoochun sighed and Johnny was not going to speak back to his father who had just used hs given name, it meant business. “Taeyong’s coronation and engagement is right around the corner and as much as you hate the crown and this lifestyle, I know that you care about your cousin’s welfare.” Yoochun said and Johnny nodded.

Taeyong is a great monarch and he was thankful that he was the heir because Johnny would butcher leadership.

“Taeyong’s engagement with Prince Yuta had assured the alliance of Korea and Japan, and as the other prince, it is your duty to solidify that alliance with the Prince of China with a union.” Yoochun said and this time Johnny protested.

“But Jaehyun is also a prince.” Johnny argued that his other cousin, and Taeyong’s brother, is a prince as well.

  
”Jaehyun is in direct line to the throne. We need an indirect bloodline, China is taking a consort prince for their heir.” Yoochun explained.

“What? Their heir is not an alpha?” Johnny asked and Yoochun shook his head.

“No, the current heir is an omega, a first in their history.” Yoochun grinned.

“Wait, so that means you are shipping me off to China?” Johnny asked, perplexed at the idea.

“You were taught Chinese for a reason Youngho, we had prepared you for this day.” Yoochun laughed and Johnny glared at his father. “The Chinese contingent will arrive next week to discuss the details of the alliance, I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” Yoochun said and dismissed his son.

“Since my fate is sealed, can I at least have my last day as a free man the way I want?” Johnny asked and Yoochun nodded.

“Just don’t make it on the headlines.” Yoochun replied.

“No promises.” Johnny grinned and left the office.

\----

Kun was the poster child for a crowned prince and even if he was born an omega, his father had been adamant that he was to be the next ruler of the empire. Yixing was someone who ruled fairly and had not looked at a person’s gender but rather on their capabilities and skills. Though most of the court had preferred the second prince Sicheng to rule the empire, Yixing was clear with his decision and had placed his first born as the apparent heir.

Kun did uphold his father’s trust on him and had not failed him not once in his life. Although he was not as strong physically as alphas, Kun had thrived on other things that others could only dream of: An expert archer, a calligraphist, a poet, a scholar and a musical genius, Kun embodied the true essence of a Prince.

“Please live a little.” Yongqin or Ten, his adviser and his brother’s fiance, suggested as they pack to meet the prince of Korea.

“I can’t be mischievous like you Yongqin.” Kun argued.

“As if you’ve been one. You’re going to get tied to an unknown alpha and the least you could do is at least do something before you sign your life away.” Ten argued.

“Ten ge, don’t pressure Kun ge, he has to look extra pretty for his alpha.” Sicheng argued and Kun glared at his brother.

“You’re not any better Sicheng.” Kun glared at him and the younger dared to give him those blasted puppy eyes.

“It’s just one night, a friend of mine invited me to go to a private party. It will be an exclusive thing and you just need to drop by and at least experience something aside from formal galas. Those are boring as hell.” Ten argued.

“Kun ge, I don’t usually side with Ten ge but you should attend this, it’s really fun and you don’t need to drink at all, just have a feel of what freedom is with no prying eyes.” Sicheng backed Ten who received a kiss from his lover.

“Fine. Just this once I’ll try to have fun.” Kun sighed and he got hugs from both that he ended up laughing.

“I can’t believe you two just got me into this.” Kun sighed.

\---

Doyoung was not happy that Johnny tagged along but since it was the older’s last day of freedom, he let it slip. He was meeting Ten, a friend and conveniently a fellow adviser for a monarch, for some catch up before they end up busy with their charges affairs. Jaehyun was also accompanying him because the alpha is also friends with Ten’s fiance, Sicheng.

“Please behave, Prince Sicheng is attending and I don’t want you embarrassing yourself in front of your fiance’s brother.” Doyoung reminded him and Johnny just winked at him and entered the club via a private door, Doyoung sighed and rubbed his temple, it’ll be a tough night.

Johnny did not meet Sicheng because he immersed himself in the loud beats and grabbed drinks immediately at the bar to let himself loose. He did not care for anything but having fun tonight, his last for the time being since he did not know how his fiance would be like.

Johnny surely was mischievous but he wasn’t an asshole. He respect Taeyong and he would not do anything to harm his cousin or his reputation, and he surely won’t be a jerk to his husband once they tie the knot. This is why Johnny busied himself with parties and one night stands, he knew his life would be weaved by his parents and the arranged marriage is proof of that. Commitment wasn’t Johnny’s preference, but he surely won’t cheat on his spouse because he despised his parent’s choices for him.

Third shot down, he was feeling brave so he walked up to the DJ booth and asked the current DJ if he could spin some tracks. Of course the DJ agreed, he had known Johnny both as a prince ans as a hobbyist DJ so he gave him the headphones and let Johnny shine on his turf. Johnny placed a few tracks and the club was hyped up, erupting in cheers and bodies swaying tot he loud beats blasting from the speakers.

Five songs down, Johnny thanked the man who saluted to him, it just calmed his brain and he was now up for another round of drinks and find a potential partner to take home for the night. Just as he stepped on the floor from the booth, he caught a body that was surely been shoved by someone drunk.

“Hey, you okay?” Johnny asked and gaped as the person in his arms opened their eyes and shoot him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, I’m okay.” The man said and as cliched as it sounded, Johnny may have had been shot by cupid’s arrow hearing the beautiful voice.

“Right, be careful.” Johnny helped him straighten up. “Wanna grab a drink with me?” Johnny asked and the man shook his head.

“I should get back to my friends.” The man shyly replied and Johnny found that so attractive, damn he won’t let this cutie slip away.

“Just one drink.” Johnny offered and finally the man agreed and shyly took his offered hand and led him towards the bar.

Johnny wasn’t happy to hear his phone ringing at six am but it was a special ring tone and he knew he had to pick it up. He was greeted by a screaming Doyoung telling him he was so careless and now he was plastered on the headlines as he left with a mysterious man.

“Your father is coming to your penthouse now and I can’t stop him hyung. I tried.” Doyoung’s voice was apologetic but Johnny assured him that it was okay and that he’ll face his father’s anger.

He took his robe and left the bedroom when the smell of coffee greeted him and a figure drowning in his yellow hoodie was pouring a cup of coffee from his French press.

“Good morning.” The figure greeted and Johnny had to rack his brain of what happened last night because the perfection in front of him doesn’t seem to be real.

  
”Kun?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

“Yeah, I’m glad you remembered my name. You were screaming it quite loudly last nigh” Kun said and offered the cup of coffee to him. “I took the liberty to use some of your stuff, uhm my parents are coming to pick me up and I need to be presentable.” Kun confessed and Johnny’s eyes widened and coughed as the coffee went down the wrong pipe.

“Fuck, my parents are coming too. Fuck.” Johnny ran back to his room to make himself look presentable and Kun chuckled at how the alpha was reacting.

  
By the time Johnny was out of his room and dressed in something not looking like he had the best sex of his life, he did, mind you Kun was perfect, he was greeted by his parents and a couple that looked like Kun’s parents. Kun patted the space next to him and Johnny sat nervously.

  
”I told you not to get yourself on a headline.” Yoochun spoke and Johnny paled.

“Appa, it’s … can you blame me? Look at Kun! Do you think I’ll let him go?” Johnny argued and Kun blushed at him.

“But you are to be engaged Youngho.” Yoochun rubbed his temple and Junsu, his mate, rubbed his arm in comfort. “Thankfully you took home the right person this time.” Yoochun said and Johnny turned to Kun then to his parents.

“Nice to meet you Prince Youngho, I am Prince Kun of China.” Kun bowed his head and Johnny looked at his father who was was smiling.

“You knew who I am?” Johnny asked and Kun shook his head.

“Last night no, I just knew when I opened the door expecting my parents but ended up greeting two set of parents who were exchanging pleasantries. I knew I was getting engaged with a certain Prince Youngho, but you told me your name is Johnny.” Kun had his eyes brows knit in confusion.

“Ah, I don’t really use my given name that much. Oh my goodness, I am supposed to marry you?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded. “I … Oh my goodness yes.” Johnny cheered then bowed in apology.

“My parents, Emperor Yixing and Empress Songqian.” Kun introduced his parents and Johnny bowed in respect.

“I don’t trust you for my son honestly, with your reputation.” Yixing said and Johnny couldn’t blame him, his track record wasn’t brag worthy. “But I seem to see how you can take care of my son.” Yixing smiled and Kun mirrored that. “Just to let you know, you are the only alpha my son had let into his life, none of his suitors fared well.” Yixing said, raising his cup of coffee.

“I will do my best to reach your expectations.” Johnny bowed once more.

“It is not us that you should win over my child, but the people who have regarded Kun as their beloved. Prove your worth to our people.” Songqian challenged and Johnny nodded.

“Of course, I was trained all my life for this.” Johnny replied.

“He’s very capable, I can assure you.’ Kun remarked and everyone laughed.

\----

_Greetings from the Royal Palace._

_It is with great pleasure that we are announcing the engagement of Prince Youngho to Prince Kun, heir apparent of the Chinese Imperial Kingdom. The two nations had agreed to the terms of the marriage and Prince Youngho will assume the title of Consort prince once the wedding has been officiated._

_His Royal Highnesses, King Yunho, King Consort Jaejoong, Crowned Prince Taeyong, Consort Prince Yuta and Prince Yoonoh have extended their congratulatory messages to the couple and wished the public will join them in celebrating the union of Prince Kun and Prince Youngho._

______

_To the people of the Chinese Imperial Kingdom,_

_We are gladly announcing that on the new moon of the new year, the union of Prince Kun and Prince Youngho shall commence. The palace had decreed that all work should cease in celebration of this historic union. Moreover, the coronation of Prince Kun shall coincide with the wedding, making Prince Youngho the official consort prince of the empire._

_Emperor Yixing and Empress Songqian wishes that everyone to welcome the Consort prince warmly._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I just miss them okay


End file.
